


Joshler Oneshots

by Deansbaby



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbaby/pseuds/Deansbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camping au

Imagine Tyler and Josh go camping and they each have their own tent but late at night it starts storming and Tyler gets scared and anxious during storms so he whispers Josh's name but Josh is already over at his tent because as soon as the storm started he knew Tyler would need him so he lies down next to Tyler butits a very small tent and he knows Tyler is scared so he lies right up against him and holds his hand as they lay there but the storm picks up and he can hear Tyler's breathing become faster so he pulls Tyler against his chest and wraps his arms around him and holds him until he falls asleep and his breathing is steady but he stays awake and continues to hold him just in case Tyler wakes up scared.


	2. Family cookout/proposal au

Imagine Tyler and Josh have been dating for 2 years and Tyler has been thinking about proposing for a while now and Josh is really close with Tyler's family and they're at a cookout Tyler's family is hosting and it's a nice day out but a little windy and Tyler is sitting in a lawn chair with a beer and he's watching Josh play with Tyler's little sister who's 4 out in the yard and his pink hair is all messed up from the wind and from his sister pulling on it as he holds her over his head and he's playing prince and princess with her and then he's throwing her over his shoulder and spinning her around and making her laugh and smile and Tyler finds himself imaging Josh playing with their own kids in their own backyard and realizes that this is without a doubt the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with and start a family with and he finds his hand in his jacket pocket and his fingers are running over the small black box holding a silver ring inside because he thinks maybe it's time.


	3. 1920's au

Imagine it's the 20s and Josh's family is really rich and has a huge house and throws a lot of parties but Josh doesn't really like his family or how they treat other people but he's forced to go to the parties they throw so he usually escapes to the kitchen but then one night he sees a new boy working in the kitchen cleaning dishes and he's kind of intrigued by the boy and his brown eyes so he introduces himself and the boy says his name is Tyler and they quickly become friends and during every party his family throws Josh retreats to the kitchen and helps Tyler clean dishes and they talk and get to know each other and Tyler always seems a little nervous talking to Josh at first because Josh is the rich boy who lives here and technically his boss and Tyler is just the kitchen boy but he starts to become more comfortable after a while when he realizes that Josh is genuinely interested in him and wants to be his friend and they become very close. Then one night Josh finds Tyler's room and he convinces him to sneak down to the music room with him to see the new grand piano his mother bought and when they get down there Tyler immediately sits down at the piano and begins playing and Josh is so surprised that this kitchen boy who he met only a few weeks ago and seemed so quiet and hesitant has so much talent and all Josh can do is stand there and watch him play in adoration and amazement and when Tyler finishes the song Josh finds himself striding over to the piano, taking Tyler's face in his hands, and kissing the kitchen boy's soft pink lips because damn he might be falling for him.


	4. Disney au

Imagine Tyler and Josh work at the Magic Kingdom in Disney and Tyler plays Prince Charming and he has to spend his days with Cinderella and taking pictures with her and hundreds of little kids which should be great and all because the girl playing Cinderella is very pretty but he always finds his attention drawn to the boy with the pink hair who works in security and always seems to be hanging out around the palace where Tyler spends his day. One day after Tyler's shift is over and everyone has left the park, the pink haired boy runs up to him and grabs his hand, pulling him into the tunnel of the palace.

"Can I kiss you?" The boy asks. Tyler is taken aback, unsure of what to say to the boy he spends every day staring at.

"W-what?" He manages to stutter out, vaguely aware that his hand is still wrapped in the boys.

"Can I kiss you?" He repeats.

"I don't even know your name," Tyler says shakily, even though it's probably already obvious that the answer is yes.

"I'm Josh. Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering his question, Tyler leans in and presses his lips against Josh's, hesitantly at first but when he feels Josh sink in to the kiss he lets his body relax against the other boys and kisses him harder. After a moment Tyler pulls away, still holding Josh's hand, and looks into his eyes, searching for any sign that his isn't just a one time fluke and desperately hoping he'll get to feel Josh's lips again soon.

"I'm Tyler." Is all he says.

"Well Tyler, I'll be seeing you around," Josh says with a wink, letting go of Tyler's hand and walking out of the tunnel, leaving Tyler leaning against the wall of Cinderella's castle, breathless and already counting down the hours until he'll see Josh again.


	5. Proposal au

Imagine Tyler and Josh have been dating for a while and they just bought an apartment together and are getting a puppy to raise together. Josh found a yellow lab puppy at the humane society and they're going to pick her up today. When they arrive one of the volunteers walks them down the aisles to their puppy's cage. They pass so many skinny, sad looking dogs and the thought that they may never find homes makes both of the boys a little sad- but it's okay because they'll be brining one of the dogs with them today and giving her a home and a family and love. The volunteer stops in front of a cage with a little yellow lab puppy with paws too big for her body and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. When she sees Tyler and Josh she jumps up and puts her front paws on the wire cage, as if she knows she'll be going home with them. The volunteer opens the door and brings the puppy over to the play area where they'll get to meet her. Josh pets her but then steps back with a knowing smile and let's Tyler sit down with the puppy. Attached to her collar is a little box that none of the other dogs had. Tyler opens it hesitantly, with an inkling of an idea in his head of what might be going on. Inside is a silver ring and Tyler feels his heart burst as he looks up from the puppy to see Josh kneeling in front of him, picking the puppy up into his arms with the small black box in his hand. 

"Tyler Joseph, I love you with all my heart. When I picture my future, it's me and you and our kids in a big backyard. Any other future, a future without you in it, just wouldn't seem right. So, Tyler, will you do me the PAW-nor of being my husband?" Josh isn't sure if the tears in his eyes are because of all the sad puppies or because he just proposed to the man he loves. Probably both. 

Tyler takes the puppy from Josh's arms and sets her on the ground next to them with tears in his own eyes so he can kiss the man he loves, the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with, the man he wants to start a family with. When he pulls away he takes Josh's hands in his and looks into his brown eyes while their puppy licks at his ankles.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to a man who used a pun to propose to me," they both breathe a laugh despite their tears, "but there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life and grow old with until we're grumpy old men who yell at kids to get off of our lawn than you, Josh Dun."

The two boys pick up their new puppy and go home to their new apartment to start the rest of their lives together.


	6. Breakup au

Imagine Tyler and Josh getting in a huge fight and breaking up and Josh leaves and Tyler doesn't do very well without him because Josh was all he had left and the only reason he had anymore for staying alive after everything that had happened in the months before he met Josh and he can't stand being in the same city that he and Josh used to explore together so he leaves behind everything and everyone he knows and finds himself in the back alleys of LA with "friends" who barely know his name but it's kind of nice not having anyone question him on his past and he spends most of his days high in motel rooms until one day he decides he's had enough of who he has become so he moves back home and sobers up and gets a job working at the auto repair shop in town and he makes some friends with people he had lost touch with and even has a girlfriend now who's good for him and makes him happy but then one day 2 years after the last time he saw Josh's pink hair and brown eyes he sees on the news that there's been a terrible car accident in San Fransisco and one of the drivers has been killed and when Tyler sees Josh's face come up on the tv screen suddenly the world is spinning and he's vaguely aware of muffled voices asking if he's okay but he can't focus on them right now because the only screaming thought in his mind is that Josh, the boy he never truly stopped loving is dead. He feels himself running out of the apartment he shares with his friend Mark and he can feel the cool night air on his skin but the only sensation that matters is his heart shattering inside of his chest. No one sees or hears from him for weeks. A month later the police find his body in the back alleys of LA, overdosed on a medley of drugs, with not a single person by his side.


	7. Family au

Imagine Tyler and Josh living in a little house with a big backyard and they recently adopted a little baby girl, only a year old, and at night Josh keeps the monitor right by his head so if he hears even the slightest noice he rushes to the baby's room to check on her and usually she's still asleep and he had just heard her moving a bit but he still stays in the room for a few minutes to make sure she's definitely okay and Tyler always hears Josh get up but he never tells him that he does because he likes to stand in the doorway and admire his husband watching over their baby girl and think about how lucky he is to have someone like Josh to sleep against at night and start a family with and how lucky he is to have their baby girl and how lucky their baby girl is because she's going to grow up with two daddies who would give her the moon if she asked for it and will protect her with their lives.


End file.
